Battle For Love
by Miroke
Summary: What if a young girl's family was killed by someone who wasn't who he was? Confusing huh well please read my story and tell me what you think. This story has all the orginal characters and a few more. Thanks ^_^
1. Meet the Mysterious Girl

****

Battle for love 

Chapter One

Meet the Mysterious Girl

The morning was warm as the sun shown over the vast forest and Miroku and Sango along with Kirara were getting things ready that they needed for a fire so they could start dinner for the group and Inu Yasha was asleep in a near by tree, Kagome and Shippou were down at a near by hot spring taking a quick soothing bath. Miroku was gathering firewood while Sango was cutting up some food to put in a small pot that Kagome had brought back from her time. 

Miroku put a pile of wood down near the fire and then turned to Sango. "Is that enough or should I go and get some more?" Miroku asked and looked at Sango waiting for her answer. 

"No that should be enough for a while. Here take this and finish cutting up these." Sango said and handed Miroku a knife and some sort of fruit and then she got up from her log she was sitting on and started for the hot springs to tell Kagome and Shippou that dinner would be ready soon. Sango turned around and looked at Miroku just to make sure he didn't have any idea's of following her to the hot springs. When she knew for sure that Miroku was not going to follow her she continued to walk to the hot springs. When she got to the hot springs she heard Shippo and then she saw Kagome splashing water on the little kitsune. 

"Kagome," Sango said and waved a hand at her to come over to the bank. "Dinner will be ready soon so you might want to get out and get dressed." Sango said and smiled at her friend and Shippou. 

"Ok thanks I'll be out in a few minutes, Sango." Kagome said and smiled at her friend walking away from her and back to the camp.

"So are Kagome and Shippou coming?" Miroku asked when he noticed Sango walking back to the camp. 

"Yes, she said she would be here in a few minutes. Have you finished cutting up the fruit that I gave you?" Sango asked and then noticed a small bowl next to Miroku that had fine cut up pieces of fruit in it and she looked up at Miroku and smiled. 

A few minutes later Kagome and Shippou had made their way to camp and Inu Yasha had finally came down from his tree he was in and they were all sitting around a camp fire and above the camp fire was a pot that had a boiling stew like soup in it.

"Did you hear that?" Kagome asked as she jumped a little at a sound coming from the forest around them. 

"Hear what?" Shippou asked and jumped into Kagome's lap and looked around. 

"The bushes over there were making a sound." Kagome said and pointed at a group of bushes that were still moving. 

Inu Yasha jumped up and was holding his sword in his hands ready to attack and Sango had grabbed her bone boomerang and Miroku was holding onto the rosary around his wrist ready to take it off at any time. Kagome ran and grabbed her bow and arrows and got ready to shot. 

"Come on out!" Inu Yasha yelled and when he did a figure walked out of the bushes and all you could see was that it was a young woman by the shape of the body. And then she stepped into the light and everyone lowered their guard for minute when they saw that the girl was wearing a crystal blue demon exterminator uniform.

The young girl had long sandy brown hair with some tints of dark brown in it and she had her hair put up in a high ponytail much like Sango's was sometimes. She had light rose eyes and as a weapon she had a small dagger on each of her legs and a sword on each side. 

"Hello," The young girl said and smiled at the group in front of her. "I'm sorry did I frighten you or something?" The young girl asked and kind of giggled a little at the jumpy group in front of her. 

"Who are you?" Kagome asked in a calm voice and lowered her bow and arrow. 

"Oh forgive me my name is Pritia." Pritia said and smiled at the monk walking closer to her now that he knew she wasn't a treat. Pritia turned her attention back to Inu Yasha when she noticed that he was sheathing his sword then she felt someone's hand on her butt and she jumped and turned to see Miroku standing behind her with a dumb looking smile on his face. 

"I'm sorry I just couldn't help my self you're just so beautiful." Miroku said and then he hit the ground with a painful moan when Sango hit him with her bone boomerang. 

"Sorry about Miroku he just does that whenever he sees a pretty girl. My name is Kagome and this is Inu Yasha, Shippou, Sango and of course Miroku the one lying on the ground with Sango standing over him." Kagome said and smiled and pointed at each one of her friends when she said their names. "If you don't mind me asking are you a demon huntress?" Kagome asked with a little bit of curiosity in her voice.

"Oh," Pritia said as she looked down at her clothes and smiled, " No this is just some clothes that I got from the last village that I was at, my other clothes were drenched in demon blood." Pritia said and made a discustied face at the thought of the blood.

"Oh we just thought you were because of your outfit but that explains everything." Kagome said and smiled sweetly at Pritia.

"Well it's very nice to meet all of you," Pritia said and then she noticed Kirara sitting on the ground near Sango's feet. "Ah she's so adorable, I have one something like her but he's blue and white." Pritia said and then she whistled and the bushes started to move where she had just come out of a few minutes ago and then a small little cat looking creature that looked almost exactly like Kirara but only a different color sat down beside of Pritia's feet. "This is Sigoto." Pritia said and smiled down at her little friend. 

Sigoto had solid white fur and where Kirara had black he had a blue color and his eyes were a shade of a silvery color. He was almost identical to Kirara except for the color. 

"Why are you out in the forest all by yourself, Pritia?" Kagome asked as she tried to break the silence that had just came among the group. 

"I was out looking for a demon by the name of Sesshomaru. He killed my father and mother who were trying to protect the village that we lived in." Pritia said and clenched her teeth at the thought of Sesshomaru and her parents. 

"If I may ask why was Sesshomaru in your village to begin with?" Kagome asked trying to find out as much as she could about her new friend. 

"He said that he needed to find someone and he knew they were in my village and my parents refused to let him come into the village and they attacked him and he just murdered them like they weren't any thing." Pritia said and tears of anger started to well up in her eyes. 

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you to talk about it forgive me Pritia." Kagome said and felt pity for the young girl standing in front of her. 

"What are you doing out in the forest if I may ask since you asked me the same question?" Pritia asked and smiled at Inu Yasha even though he wouldn't look straight at her. 

"We are on a quest to find the Shikon no Tama shards and a half demon by the name of Naraku. He ruined Inu Yasha's life and he cursed Miroku's ancestors and killed Sango's family and villagers." Kagome said and smiled at the new friend she knew now and then she offered her to sit down at the fire with her friends. 

Pritia smiled and walked over to the fire and sat down next to Miroku and then she saw his hand wondering some where it shouldn't have been and she grabbed his wrist with out even looking at him she shook her head no and Miroku just pulled his hand back and smiled dumbly. 

"Sorry." Miroku said as he pulled his hand back over to his lap.

"Do you have a problem with keeping your hands to your self?" Pritia asked Miroku as she turned and looked at him. 

Miroku just looked at her beautiful face for a minute and then he finally answered her question. "Well..it's just that you're so beautiful...and..." Miroku trailed off not really knowing how to tell her the correct answer to her question.

"So what your saying is that you love my looks but not my personality?" Pritia asked and smirked at Miroku when he started to blush lightly at her statement.

"No I didn't mean it that way," Miroku said and held his hands up in defense, "I was just saying that you are very beautiful for a young lady." Miroku said and then he slapped himself mentally when Sango shot him a death glare. 

"So your saying that I'm ugly, Miroku?" Sango asked as she glared at the monk sitting across from her. 

"No..no that's not what I was saying at all...oh great how do I get myself into these things?" Miroku asked himself out loud and then he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Pritia smiling at him sweetly.

"Don't worry Miroku I don't think you really care about a girl's looks, do you?" Pritia asked and smiled sweetly at him. 

Miroku looked at her and then he smiled because he couldn't help it she was very beautiful for someone who fought demons and killed them as she had told them she had done. "I'm sorry for groping you Pritia." Miroku said and lowered his head to look at the ground.

"It's alright Miroku just don't make a habit of it or next time you might not pull back a hand got it." Pritia said and smiled at him even thought she had just threatened him.

The rest of the dinner went by quietly and no one talked they just finished their food and then Sigoto, Shippou and Kirara all went to play next to the edge of the forest while the others talked. Pritia got up and started for the hot springs to take quick bath not knowing that someone was following her.

Pritia made it to the hot springs and then she felt the presence around her watching her and she turned around in a flash when she heard the bushes behind her rattle as someone walked through them and then she saw Miroku standing behind her. 

"Miroku what are you doing here?" Pritia asked a little mad at him just walking up on her like he had done. 

"I just wanted to talk to you. Do you mind?" Miroku asked and walked over to the side of the hot springs and sat down on a smooth rock that was next to the bank. 

Pritia walked over and sat down beside him. _Thank god I hadn't taken my clothes off yet._ Pritia thought mentally and smiled at Miroku. "So what do you want to talk about?" Pritia asked as she looked over at Miroku.

"I was just wondering why you didn't hit me or anything back there when I...uhm..." Miroku said but couldn't finish it.

"Grabbed my ass?" Pritia asked as she finished his sentence for him.

Miroku just looked at the ground and shook his head yes.

"Well I think you just do it because of your curse and the only reason you act the way you do is to really run women away most of the time. You think that since you're cursed with that hole in your hand," Pritia grabbed Miroku's hand in her's and smiled at him, "That if you marry a woman and have children with her that the children will also be cursed with the same curse you have so horribly been bestowed." Pritia said and looked over at Miroku and smiled an then she remembered that she was holding his hand and kind of blushed and let go of it. 

"Thank you Pritia." Miroku said and smiled at her blushing.

"You're welcome Miroku." Pritia said and turned her head away from him so he couldn't see her face brighten red.


	2. Sesshomaru Appears, Along With Naraku

****

Battle For Love

Chapter 2 

Sesshomaru Appears, Along With Naraku

Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Pritia were all walking slowly down a small hill as they made their way to the next shard of the Shikon jewel and Shippo was riding on Pritia's shoulder accompanied by Sigoto and Kirara.

"So where do you sense the next jewel shard Kagome?" Miroku asked as he walked along beside of   
Sango.

"I really don't know, I kind of sense something near the next village we are suppose to go to but...no wait it's coming this way and fast!" Kagome yelled and then she saw a flash of brown zoom past Inuyasha and over in front of her and then she sighed when she saw who it was. "Hello Kouga." Kagome said with a sigh of relief.

"So how have you been my dear Kagome?" Kouga asked and pulled her close to him.

"Fine Kouga now if you don't mind." Kagome said and pushed away from him and moved behind Inuyasha and looked over his shoulder.

"Who's this idiot?" Pritia asked as she walked up next to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"His name is Kouga he's the leader of the western wolf demon pack." Kagome said as she tried to explain Kouga to Pritia.

"So this is a wolf demon huh? Well he's sure not like the other wolf demons I have encountered." Pritia said as she walked over in front of Kouga and looked up at him. "You're one heck of a cute demon." Pritia said and smiled at Kouga sweetly and then she turned her attention over toward the forest's edge. "Did you hear that?" Pritia asked as she pulls her swords from there sheathes and got into a fighting position.

"Yea I heard it and I smell it." Inuyasha said and unsheathed Tetsuiaga and also got into a fighting stance ready to strike whenever what ever it was came out into sight. "Get out here, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled and then a figure walked out of the darkness and the figured turned out to be the handsome Sesshomaru.

"Hello little brother so how have you been?" Sesshomaru asked as he stood in front of Inuyasha and his friends.

"Sesshomaru." Pritia said with her teeth clenched and her hands were turning white because she was holding her swords so tight in anger.

"What do you want you worthless human wench?" Sesshomaru asked as he noticed the young girl in a demon huntress uniform staring at him with her teeth clenched and every muscle in her body ready to fight and kill something at any moment.

"You worthless dog you murdered my parents and made my life a living hell!" Pritia yelled at Sesshomaru and he just looked at her a little confused at what she had just said. 

"What do you mean I murdered your parents I haven't even seen you before." Sesshomaru said trying to make the young girl understand that he had never seen her or her parents before in his life but he could tell that the young girl was ready for a fight to the death.

"How could you say you have never seen me I saw you murder my parents in front of my eyes and you just laughed as you did it and said that I could never avenge them and now that is what I will prove you wrong about you worthless dog!" Pritia yelled and sparks started to come from her swords and then a great light engulfed her and everyone had to turn their gazes away from her because the light was so blinding. "What's happening to me!" Pritia yelled as she dropped her swords to the ground and backed up a few steps.

Sesshomaru looked at the young girl standing in front of him and he noticed that her scent was changing along with her appearance. 

The young girls once raven black hair was turning to a silver-blue and her hair was taken out of it's normal high ponytail and her nails, eyes and teeth were changing along with her muscle tone. Her eyes were turning to a bright silver and her nails were now grown into claws and her front two teeth had now sharpened into fangs. When the light faded away Pritia opened her eyes and looked down at her hands in shock at the new claws in place of her normal fingernails. And then she noticed that her hair was longer and she reached back and pulled a hand full up to where she could see it and she gasped when she saw the color was close to that of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's.

"What has happened to me?" Pritia asked as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"What just happened to her?" Kagome asked as she stepped out from behind Inuyasha and looked at the new Pritia in front of her.

"Oh no but she told me it would never happen." Pritia said in almost a whisper but Inuyasha's keen hearing picked it up.

"What would never happen?" Inuyasha asked as he stepped closer to Pritia.

"Huh?" Pritia asked as she shot Inuyasha a glance and then she turned back away from Inuyasha.

"You're a half demon now aren't you?" Inuyasha asked walking a little closer to her.

"No what would make you think that?" Pritia asked as she backed up against a tree with a dumb smile on her face.

"Because you now have small dog-ears on top of you head." Inuyasha said and pointed at the small doggy ears as they twitched afraid of what they were hearing.

"Oh all right your right, I am half demon my mother was a priestess and my father was a priest but he was also a demon of the southern lands." Pritia said and lowered her head a little shameful of her not telling her friends the whole truth.

"Well...well so the little worthless human wench isn't a worthless human after all she's a worthless half-breed like my little brother." Sesshomaru said and earned a death glare from Pritia and Inuyasha.

"Shut your mouth you worthless dog even though I may be just a half breed I can still send your ass to hell where it belongs for murdering my parents while they were only trying to protect their family and friends." Pritia said and picked her two swords up again and walked closer to Sesshomaru so that she was standing directly in front of him.

"For the last and foremost time I did not murder your parents I have never seen them so how could I have murdered them?" Sesshomaru asked getting very annoyed with the half demon girl who wouldn't believe him when he was telling the truth.

And from nowhere a mysterious voice came from the forest around them and everyone stopped what they were doing and stood and listened. "So little Pritia has finally grown up and taken what power her father has given her, I doubt a worthless half breed like your self is strong enough to beat the western demon lord Sesshomaru. But if you wish to test your skills and die go right ahead." The voice said and then every thing was so quiet you could hear even the slightest noise.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Pritia asked as she tuned her ears to the sounds around her.

"Well I am heart broken that you don't remember me. After all I am the one who murdered your parents in front of you, my name is Naraku." Naraku said and then a figure covered in a baboon hide walked slowly out of the shadows of the forest so everyone could see who he was.

"Naraku? But the demon who killed my father said his name was Sesshomaru so how could you be him?" Pritia asked getting more and more confused.

"Ah the little girl who I watched as I murdered her parents has grown into quiet a young lady and you have certainly got your mother's beauty, but what about your father's strong will to fight?" Naraku asked as he pulled the hood back on the baboon skin that was covering him.

"What! You looked just like him when you killed my mother and father." Pritia said in a shocked tone as tears started to form in her eyes again. "You did that so I would end up killing someone who has never done anything to me and you could make me live with the gilt of killing an innocent person or Youkai." Pritia cried as she dropped her swords to the ground and dropped to her knees crying. 

"Pritia?" Kagome said and started to walk closer to her but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. 

"No Kagome don't go toward her just yet." Inuyasha said in a stern yet caring tone and kept his eyes on Pritia and Naraku who were out in front of the group of eight.

"Sesshomaru I am truly sorry for suspecting you of killing my mother and father when it was really this worthless beast named Naraku." Pritia said as her bangs covered her eyes.

Sesshomaru didn't say a word he just looked on at the young hanyou girl standing close to him.

"Naraku how dare you trick me like that. Now I will take vengeance for my mother and for my father if nothing else!" Pritia said and charged at Naraku with her swords. "DIE DAMN YOU!" Pritia yelled and charged at Naraku with tears in her eyes from all the hurt and anger she was feelings at this point.

****

Author's Note: Thanks for reading the first chapter of my story and don't worry this isn't going to be a Miroku/Original Character story it's going to be a Inu/Kag., Mir/San., my original character is going to be paired up with a character from the anime but it's not going to be Inuyasha or Miroku so I guess you'll just have to wait and read and find out. ^_^ Well I hope you like this chapter and I shoulder have the next chapter up soon I've already started to type on it. Well thanks for reading my story and go check out someone f my other Inuyasha stories: Inuyasha's Lost Sister, Three New Half Breeds, Memories of the Past, and Gang Fight Between Demons. Later Monoko Youkai


End file.
